


Behind Closed Doors

by Kandikitty13



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: Jade West and Tori Vega- they fight, argue and just don't get along. At least that's what everyone sees. What happens when no one is looking?





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fanfic, written cerca 2012. When moving it over here I tried to edit it as much as I could and fix all of the errors. Hope you enjoy!

How Jade never got dress coded was something I never understood. Not that I'm complaining- her short plaid skirt and tank top covered with a long sleeve fishnet shirt was pure torture. I did little to conceal my staring since she was preoccupied talking with Beck, her now ex-boyfriend.

I almost walked straight into Sikowitz as he spread out a deck of cards in front of me. "Choose a card, Miss Vega, any card!" I raised an eyebrow but did as I was told. Pulling up my sleeve some and selecting the one on the far right.

"Queen of Spades?" a confused grin pulled at my lips.

"Go sit…" he looked around, like there as much of a choice, pretty much everyone was already here. "There!" he pointed at Jade's usual spot in the back.

I slouched down in the plastic in my half asleep state it was actually comfortable. Just as I was nodding off someone kicked my chair. I groaned super not in the mood. Looking up I was met with a smirking Jade "Tired are we Vega?".

She raised her pierced eyebrow waiting for an answer "Yes I am. I was up all night."

It didn't seem like she cared as she flipped the King of Spades around to me. "Looks like we are partners."

I rubbed my eyes sitting up. "What for?" she rolled her eyes shoving a piece of paper in my hands.

"It's due on Friday. You're coming over after school to go over it." Too tired to argue with her demand, I just nodded. Jade was staring at my cut bottom lip.

I studied her face, eyebrows drawn together like she both wanted to and didn't want to say something. I leaned in close "Hey Jade, my eyes are up here" I could see her body tense.

A soft blush took over her pale cheeks "You have a cut on your lip. I was wondering who did it so I can send them a thank you card."

Sikowitz stepped over patting us both on the head "Jade, Tori- Improvise a scene that depicts a man fighting with his girlfriend, but have it end happy! We need to start off the week on a good note, yeah?" He ushered us onto the stage. Jade took one more drink from her coffee, giving me flashbacks of our first improv together.

We didn't even discuss who would play what roll. I started us off once Jade had set down her coffee "How could you lie to me!? Saying you were hanging out with Cody but really you were with Her of all people!" I said choking my voice to sound on the break of tears.

"If you would let me explain I-"

I waved my hand cutting her off "No I don't want to hear your excuses! You've been lying to me for weeks!"

Jade clinched her jaw rolling her eyes "I was out buying you a ring because tomorrow is our anniversary and I was going to ask you to marry me!"

I lowered my voice forcing some tears to fall "…W-what?"

Jade cast her eyes down "I was going to ask you to marry me…" she got down on one knee and took my hand in hers "That's why I've been acting weird, that's why I was with Kate. She's been helping me find the right ring." I squeezed her hand taking a steadying breath "So will you?" Her voice was just barely a whisper.

The tears came more easily as I nodded vigorously "Of course I will!" she stood up hugging me and spinning me around once before setting me down.

"And scene! Wonderful girls!" Sikowitz turned to the class explaining something but I wasn't really sure what. I felt light headed as I sat back down. Probably from the spinning.

At the end of the day I found myself seated in the front seat of Jades mustang. She made sure I was buckled in before we drove off. "How was the rest of your day?" she asked drinking what I would assume to be her fourth cup of coffee.

"It went by slowly. Anything after Sikowitz's class is so boring I could die."

Her eyes found my for a brief moment before she took my hand in hers. "You aren't allowed to die. I forbid it, remember?" her voice was stern. I smiled softly as she looked back at the road.

"I know babe, but without you to keep me company it's just so boring!" I ran my finger over the black band on her right hand. Leaning over to kiss her cheek. "You know the improv scene we did today reminds me of the fight we had when you bought my ring." I said closing my eyes with a slight smile, playing with the ring that hung around my neck.

"No kidding, it was more like reenacting then improv. I'm really sorry about your lip by the way... I didn't think I bit it that hard."

I squeezed her hand, my heart fluttered slightly at the sincerity in her tone. "It's okay what really got me is that you stayed so late. I only got a good two hours of sleep in" A yawned escaped my lips almost like a conformation. I heard jade chuckle as we settled into a silent moment. I sighed softly enjoying it, the low lull of the radio was putting me to sleep. Taking a second to look at my beautiful girlfriend, I expected her to look content as I was but she seemed to be in deep thought "What are you thinking about so hard?" I asked, genuinely curious.

She knitted her eyebrows together looking for the right words. "We are going to have to come out sooner or later, Tori." Jade said slowly, knowing this topic always puts me a little on edge.

I bit my lip, I didn't want to come out. Being with jade was the best thing in the world but there were a lot of what 'ifs' right now. I was scared and that really wasn't fair to Jade. "Graduation" I finally said, I would be moving in with jade in the apartment she just got anyways and then my parents couldn't say anything about it. "We can scream, 'we're getting married to the entire school and all of our family." I nodded to state that, that is exactly what I wanted to do. It sounded like a Cat thing, but hey why the hell not?

"I'm keeping you to that, Tori" She said pulling into her parking spot.

"What's the worst that could happen? No one is gonna do anything. I'm engaged to 'The wicked witch West'. No one messes with you." Jade rolled her eyes, but she knew it was true. Seriously who ever crossed Jade West? I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jades lips melting into mine. I wrapped my arms around her neck to deepen the kiss as her hand rested on my arm.

The kiss ended shortly after "Come on, babe. We have work to do." Jeez the things that girl did to me. I shook my head with a smile as she led me up to the third floor into her…our new apartment.


End file.
